Peacekeepers International
Peacekeepers International was a private military contractor featured in Call of Juarez: The Cartel. It is presumed to be headquarted in Texas, and was founded by Michael Duke. The group's focus was to maintain peace in war-stricken areas across the globe. Early Years Sometime during the Iraq War, PKI mercenaries were in Iraq, possibly aiding U.S. troops. However, due to a scandal in which the group had bombed a children's hospital, the organization became bankrupt. Call of Juarez: The Cartel Deputy Director of the Department of Justice, Shane Dickson became corrupt, and had Michael Duke meet with Juan Mendoza. Duke made an agreement with Mendoza to sell weapons for fifty million dollars. Mendoza's son Jesús Mendoza was going to make the deal which was going to take place in Los Angeles. However, the money was intercepted, and Jesús was captured by the Interagency Task Force. Agents Ben McCall, Eddie Guerra, and Kim Evans went in disguise to make the deal with Duke, which got relocated in the ghostown of Raytown, Arizona. Duke, not knowing the group was in disguise, had them do a live weapons test on human targets, captured Vatos Locos gangsters. However during the "hunt", several gangsters freed themselves, stole several weapons and engaged in a mass shootout in the abandoned town. After losing three men in the shootout, Duke told Eddie, thinking he was Jesús, to give him the fifty million dollars, along with the Gold of Juarez. The deal got delayed, again to August 8th, and now taking place in an dilapidated alcazar. The Interagency Task Force stormed the fort, engaging in a mass shootout against the Mendoza Cartel and the mercenaries. Three days later, at Jesús' funeral, the Task Force attempted to apprehend Juan Mendoza and his right hand man, Antonio Alvarez in a cemetary outside Ciudad Juarez. However, the group had tricked both Mendoza and Duke into thinking one betrayed the other. Duke's men invaded the cemetary, engaging in a small scale war against the Mendoza Cartel. Both groups were taken out by the Interagency Task Force, resulting in Duke's death. After the Mendoza Cartel was extinguished, the mercenary group was charged for selling illegal weaponry by the Department of Justice and dissolved. Known Members Michael Duke- Killed August 11th, 2011. Duke was the C.E.O. of the company. Weapons Rifles * AK * FAL * FX-5 * K416 * M60 * MP5 Explosives * Grenade Trivia * In real life, there is an organization called Peacekeeper International. They are not a private military contractor, but instead a company that makes and sells law enforcement gear such as batons, pistol holsters, and handcuffs. * Peacekeepers International's involvement in Iraq and the children's hospital bombing could be referencing the real-world Blackwater Worldwide (Now known as Academi) PMC firm. * PKI mercenaries are playable in multiplayer. * PKI mercenaries share the same character models as the Vatos Locos marijuana farmers. * The mercenaries typically wear a gray-ish brown army jacket/gray or green t-shirt, a ballistic vest, brown/arctic camo pants/blue jeans, and combat boots/sneakers. They will sometimes wear a helmet with or without goggles, and/or a balaclava. * The mercenaries mode of transportation appear to be mainly Hummers. The company is also well funded enough to own helicopters. * Peacekeepers International is the only enemy faction in the game not to use shotguns or pistols. However, given the close-quarter combat situation in the cemetary, submachine guns and shotguns would be more effective. It is more than likely, Michael Duke wanted to make sure his men outgunned the Mendoza Cartel. Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Factions Category:Call of Juarez: The Cartel factions